The Music of the Series: Percy Jackson Edition
by BookwormGirl16
Summary: This is just songs that I have character's thoughts inserted in.  Not great but I wanted to try it, please tell me what you think!  DISCLAIMER: I don't own any music or characters that I use here.


Taylor Swift- Long Live

Annabeth thinking about Percy…

I still remember this moment

_**The first time we kissed…**_

In the back of my mind

_**The first time you called me 'Wise Girl'…**_

The time we stood with our shaking hands

_**Our first quest together…**_

The crowds in stands went wild

_**At the campfire…**_

We were the kings and the queens

_**That's what it seemed like…**_

And they read off our names

_**To go on yet another quest…**_

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

_**But I don't care, when have our lives ever been normal?...**_

You held your head like a hero

_**You're my hero…**_

On a history book page

_**Of our history together…**_

It was the end of a decade

_**No more threats of Kronos…**_

But the start of an age

_**The age of gods vs. giants…**_

Long live the walls we crashed through

_**We need to find better ways to enter enemy territory…**_

While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

_**The first time you and I looked out on Mount Olympus…**_

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

_**Please, don't let the memories fade…**_

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

_**I will always remember you…**_

I said, remember this feeling

_**There is no way I could ever forget…**_

I passed the pictures around

_**Of us in our camp T-shirts…**_

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

**Before I met you that's all I did…**

Wishing for right now

_**But now we are always in the action…**_

We are the kings and the queens

_**I wish…**_

You traded your baseball cap for a crown

_**More like my Yankee's cap…**_

When they gave us our trophies

_**Ha! Not yet, deciding not to kill us was enough…**_

And we held them up for our town

_**You are the only prize I could ever want…**_

And the cynics were outraged

_**What's his name? That kid Octavian…**_

Screaming, this is absurd

_**A lot…**_

'Cause for a moment a band of thieves

In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

_**We don't rule it, our parents are a different matter entirely though…**_

Long live the walls we crashed through

_**Seriously! Why can't we do it the easy way and find a door, why do I have to be the logical one?…**_

While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

_**That is the way to describe how I feel about you, magical…**_

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved

_**Mount Etna, where you blew yourself up and had me thinking you were dead for a week…**_

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

_**There have been drakons but no dragons, yet…**_

I was screaming, long live the look on your face

_**You're so cute when you are confused…**_

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break or fall

And you take a moment

Promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

_**Probably Hera or Aphrodite, not fate…**_

And force us into a goodbye

_**Never…**_

If you have children someday

_**They will call me 'mom'…**_

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through

_**You were always too stubborn to admit I'm right…**_

I had the time of my life with you

_**And it's not over yet…**_

Long, long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered


End file.
